Night Storm
by jo-chan
Summary: Captured and tortured by Naraku, Sango is later on found by Miroku and the others unconscious in a devastated village. Sango's alive and all right, but appearances can be deceiving.
1. Before the Storm

Night Storm

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: All credits go to Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of Inuyasha. I am simply borrowing these endearing characters for a few pages. ^_^

A/N: In case you didn't know, this is a sequel of sorts to my first MS fic, "Crucify My Love." 

Part 1- Before the Storm

===========

The night was delightfully warm and peaceful and it was one of those nights when one can say that Inuyasha's group is blessedly quiet... well, at least almost.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" asked Miroku quietly, as if reluctant to disturb everyone's seeming lethargy. Sango, who was polishing her hiraikotsu beside him looked up, the campfire gilding her hair with fiery highlight. She smiled at the monk and lithely set her weapon aside. 

"Ready when you are Miroku," she said easily, the use of his name coming more and more naturally in the last few weeks. Miroku grinned down at her as he stood up with the use of his shakujo. He extended a hand that the taijiya took readily as he helped her up. As they walked off, Miroku's hand was still holding Sango's hand, their heads bent together closely, laughing quietly in their private conversation.

Inuyasha, who had opened an eye reluctantly when the two passed by his post, snorted when Miroku and Sango were out of the earshot. "Mushy blah blah," grumbled Inuyasha and despite the disgruntled expression on his face, there was a hint of smile in his voice.

Shippou took the lollipop out of his mouth and remarked, "You're just jealous!" The kitsune cub turned to follow the couple's progress away, "Who would have thought that Miroku, the biggest sukebe this side of the well, would actually fall in love with Sango and start acting like normal human?" continued Shippou with a touch of wonder and awe in his voice.

Inuyasha, who behind the kitsune's back growled, "Who would have thought that Shippou, the biggest blabber-mouth this side of Japan, be unaware of the great Inuyasha stalking him?" Inuyasha made a dive for Shippou who was shrieking madly. The hanyou held Shippou up by his tail, grinning smugly less than two minutes later. "Now what should I do with you?" said Inuyasha in satisfaction, shaking the cub a few times.

"WAH! Kagomeeeeeh! Inuyasha's picking on me!" wailed Shippou, his eyes big and round, with rivers of tears running down his cheeks.

Without looking up from her Algebra book, Kagome said calmly, "Inuyasha, osuwari!"

*Boom* And with dust and expletives turning the air blue, Shippou made a run for Kagome and had already settled in her arms by the ime Inuyasha has already gotten up. Shippou stuck his tongue out at the enraged hanyou. "Beh!"

"Chikusho! Kagome! How can you take the side of that brat all the time!" ranted Inuyasha as he paced back and forth in front of the girl, trying to see how to get to the kitsune cub.

"Because Shippou-chan is a kid and you're not. Why don't you be still and let me study in peace?" replied Kagome, slightly distracted. 

With a harrumph, Inuyasha sat cross-legged beside Kagome. He liked her scent tonight and somehow, seeing Sango and Miroku's obvious happiness made him yearn for the same closeness with Kagome. He frowned ferociously, realizing the direction of his thoughts. _Is it full moon?_ He asked himself, wondering at his touchy-feely mood this evening. He decisively shook his head.

With a sigh and a slight smile, Kagome closed her Algebra book. "All right Inuyasha, you're obviously feeling a little too frisky tonight..." she smiled wider when Inuyasha bared his teeth at her and growled. "So, if you promise to be quiet and let me study, I'll take a stroll with you when Sango-chan and Miroku-sama come back to camp," said Kagome.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to make a wise-ass remark but seemed to think better of it. So he sat back down and surprisingly, managed to hold himself still. Kagome smiled in the darkness as she bent over her book once more.

========

"The stars are beautiful tonight," said Sango with a sigh as she leaned back and snuggled in Miroku's arms.

They were seated on a huge boulder overlooking a meadow and Sango was seated on Miroku's lap, cuddled close to him for warmth. Miroku's hands were nowhere near improper places and that made Sango relax even more. Miroku's hands from Sango's shoulder shifted a little lower to lightly caress her waist, one of his hands brushing against the underside of her breast.

Sango turned a little, giving Miroku a stern look. "Your hand, Houshi-sama," she said pointedly and Miroku only grinned mischievously at her.

"What about it Sango? Not high enough for you?" teased Miroku gently, his errant hand going higher to cup Sango's tender flesh. Miroku felt the shiver that raced through Sango and he grinned from behind her, his lips finding her earlobe in the darkness and nipping it a little. 

"Miroku... you make me want to smack you!" said Sango on a hushed groan, trying to rein in her reactions. The monk liked pushing her and she knew it! She shivered when his warm lips kissed a path up her neck to press a hot kiss on her nape. And he knew all her sensitive spots dammit! For a moment, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations stealing through her and then, right when she knew that Miroku was really getting into the game, she grabbed his hands and pinned him down, using her body as counterweight.

Sango grinned shamelessly down at the startled houshi and said, "You may be very good in seducing me but I know I'm better than you in wrestling..."

Miroku smiled suggestively, "Oh I know a thing or two about wrestling, wanna try a few tricks of mine?" he asked, giving an earnestly hopeful look that made Sango laugh. 

Atop Miroku, with her elbows propped on top of his chest, Sango answered, "Nope. Not interested. Maybe some other time," she concluded softly. She freed Miroku's hands and felt both of his warm hands settle on her waist. She eyed him a bit and then decided that it was all right. She looked down into his blue-violet eyes and smiled at him. "Some other time," she repeated, a touch of regret in her eyes as she leaned down and kissed Miroku softly on the lips.

Miroku raised his head slightly as he kissed Sango back, his hands curving around her waist before going down squeeze her hips and then--

"Sukebe!" exclaimed Sango when Miroku rubbed her butt once more.

"Hey! Ouch!" said Miroku wearing away the sting of Sango's palm. He gave an idiotic smile at her. "You oughta get used to me doing that! I can't help it that I find your butt so cute!" exclaimed Miroku. 

With an overly dramatic sigh that was ruined by a giggle, Sango replied. "Sorry, blame it on reflex. You've been doing it to me for so long and I've always reacted that way that it's been completely naturally," explained Sango. She lay back down over Miroku, content to feel his arms around her. The sigh rumbling under her ear from Miroku's chest told her he felt the same way.

"About the wrestling tricks--" began Miroku, deviltry in his eyes once more.

"You're incorrigible Houshi-sama!" said Sango, laughing. When Miroku attempted to move his hands lower again she pushed herself up from his chest and looked at the laughing monk straight in the eye. "Don't push it Miroku," she said with a steely look and she lay back down, content to hear his heartbeat beneath her ear and to feel his arms around her. A few moments passed quietly.

She sighed as she whispered, "It feels so right when you're holding me."

Miroku's arms tightened around her. He breathed in the clean sweet scent of Sango and cherished this moment. "It's perfect for me too," Miroku murmured as he turned to look up the stars twinkling in the sky. 

"The stars are beautiful tonight," remarked Miroku, traces of surprise evident in his voice.

"You just noticed?" asked Sango, muffling her laughter.

Miroku turned serious as he said, "But not as beautiful as you..."

=======

Deep in the lairs of Naraku's castle, an evil plan has been completed. Naraku, whose hands were covered in blood after breeding an ordinary youkai bear with one of his roots laughed in delight. 

"Perfect! Perfect!" he said, laughing, scaring Kagura who has never seen her master feeling light-hearted as he was right now.

"Kagura!" called Naraku as he released the staggering bear, its fur covered with blood after he grafted his flesh into the bear's back. He waited impatiently for his subordinate.

"Hai Naraku," said Kagura, trying not to show her fear and revulsion at her creator. She had a faint idea of what he did by it was by far, worse than taking away her heart and giving her his mark on her back.

"The plan has been set now, all you have to do is get me a host. Preferably either one of the females. Both of them are weaker.... It will be Inuyasha's downfall and will be more amusing to wtach because they'll be helpless to prevent it!" cackled Naraku.

Kagura bowed formally. "Hai, Naraku." As she turned to leave, Naraku's cold voice stopped her. 

"Take the bear with you. But I would advise you to attack only in the night," instructed Naraku, satisfaction deep-seated in his voice.

Tsuzuku

============

Night Storm

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Jo-chan

Part 1- Before the Storm

A/N: Wai! I hope you all enjoyed Part 1 of "Night Storm"! Please, please do review, it really helps a lot to keep me focused. Jo-chan would really be happy if reviews reached 20, I have high hopes for this fan fic. ^_^ I really hope this was an excellent foundation and you'd be eager to read more.

And btw, I have a fan fiction archive, for aspiring writers and fanfic authors out there, I would really appreciate fanfic contributions of any genre to my archive. Here's the link to my site: e. Or if ever, you can email me at joan_g1014@yahoo.com.


	2. Red Moon

A/N: GAH! Gomen nasai for the late update! I didn't mean to keep you hanging, I swear!!!! My PC crashed and I lost all my files! Stupid Jo-chan, I didn't even think to save it in a diskette! AGH! Gomen, gomen! I had to rewrite part 2! I'm truly sorry! This is a rather hurried version, almost a draft but I couldn't keep everybody waiting-- just a warning though, this part is violent and intense. Reader discretion is advised. Don't read if you can't handle gore and torture.

Part 2- Red Moon

========

Sweat poured down coldly over her skin as she fought valiantly against the horde of youkai. 

Sango turned around, barely missing a slashing claw as she used her hiraikotsu as shield. She jumped back and let her hiraikotsu fly towards the charging group of youkai slugs. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, her large boomerang moving in the air in the familiar movement with its deadly accuracy. To her right she saw Kagome, almost running out of arrows. Miroku was farther away from her, using his ofuda and shakujo in battle. He looked ready to open his kazaana to suck in the demons but even before the battle began, she had asked Miroku not to overuse his kazaana for his air rip was getting bigger. He was battling against a surprisingly strong youkai, a mutated bear with eight arms, three eyes, spiky fur and a deadly acid spray.

Inuyasha was engaged in another air battle with Kagura who was seemed stronger this time. The hanyou was also being swamped with youkai from all sides. It was their fiercest battle in the last few months. And Naraku seemed intent in obtaining something from their group. 

Sango held up her right hand even as she slashed at the demons surrounding her from all sides with a katana. Kirara was also engaged in a battle to her left, protecting Shippou who was too weak to face off with the vicious youkai they were up against. Her Hiraikotsu sailed smoothly back into her hand and she jumped backward, gaining momentum for her next throw. She aimed it towards the mutated youkai bear who was crowding Miroku towards a cliff edge. "Hiraiktosu!" shouted Sango. In the same instant, she also released poisoned darts at the demons who tried to subdue her. She called for Kirara, anxious to help Miroku who was getting tired from his battle.

"No!" shouted Sango as she and Kirara raced towards the monk. At her scream, Inuyasha and Kagome whirled around and stared with horrified eyes as the youkai bear's huge claws tried to rip at Miroku who had evaded it, only to lose his footing and fall down the cliff. "Kirara, get him!" yelled Sango as she jumped down from Kirara's back to turn around and face the youkai bear with fire in her eyes. 

Kirara dived down, going after Miroku as Sango began to battle the mutated bear. From the other side of the battle field, Kagura began to smile in satisfaction. "Divide and conquer," she muttered as she resurrected another horde of youkai to face Inuyasha. 

With a mighty swing, Sango released her Hiraikotsu, her battle cry reverberating as she released a dozen shuriken and jumped up to slash at the heaving bear with her sword. Too late to turn back from her head-long attack, Inuyasha was too far away to protect Sango when the sharp-clawed youkai swatted at the charging taijiya angrily. 

"Sango-chan!" cried out Kagome as she whirled around. Caught off-guard as well, Kagome was knocked down, blood gushing down from a wound in her temple. Roaring with rage, Inuyasha ran towards the unconscious miko as Kagura's eyes glittered with triumph.

"Success!" hissed Kagura as she drew out her flying leaf. She flew above, skimming over Kagome but deciding not to risk her neck because Kagome was too close to Inuyasha. She instead focused on the dark-haired girl being pursued by the youkai. She laughed aloud when the mutated bear swung a heavy paw and knocked down Sango, her Hiraikotsu broken under the pressure. 

"Agh!" cried out Sango as the bear's heavy paws dislocated her right shoulder. Woozily, she fought to maintain consciousness but between her injuries and the energy she expended on the battle, she was on the edge of collapse. Sango barely managed to dodge the bear's acid spray but her uncoordinated jump made her stumble. She rolled and sprang up to her feet, holding her blood-flecked katana. She prayed fervently that Kirara made it in time to catch Miroku when he fell but if she did, what was taking them so long?

The mutated bear lunged at her, his fangs bared in deadly intent. With a whispered prayer, Sango whirled around, side-stepping the bear's attack. Her teeth gritted at the effort, Sango dove and found an opening, driving her katana full-force into the bear's midsection.

The bear roared in pain as it stretched to its full height, greenish blood spewing from where Sango's sword was buried. Sango turned her head away in time to see Inuyasha reach an unconscious Kagome and feel a stunning blow at the back of her head. Her eyes rolled up and she passed out not knowing that Kagura has reached out and grabbed her, heaving her up into the leaf to fly away.

Miroku, who made it up to the top of the cliff, holding a small Kirara knocked unconscious by the attacking youkai, saw Sango being taken away by Kagura. He yelled as he speeded up, holding the wounded Kirara against his chest even as he opened his kazaana to bridge the distance between him and Kagura's escape.

"KISAMA!" shouted Miroku as his Kazaana began to suck in Kagura's leaf. 

"Masaka!" gasped Kagura. Could the houshi mean to take the risk of drawing his comrade in as well? She gripped her fan in rage. "I will not fail," Kagura cried out in the wind as she resurrected the mutated youkai bear once more. With Inuyasha fiercely protecting the wounded miko, her true opponent as of the moment was Miroku. She gave over her remaining strength to control the bear who came back to life beside Miroku on the cliff.

With a loud roar, the mutated bear swung a sharply-clawed paw at the enraged monk.

Miroku reacted too late and the claws ripped through his back, taking his focus off Kagura's abduction. 

"ARGH!" cried Miroku as the claws sank deep. He twisted his body away, fighting to keep conscious, trying to divert his mind from the searing pain. He staggered, nearly falling over the cliff again, standing only centimeters away from certain death. "Sango..." he whispered licking his dry lips. He tasted blood from a cut in his mouth and his rage renewed. 

He whirled around, taking the beads off his air rip and shouting, "Kazaana!" as he directed his weapon against the bear. He gritted his teeth in excruciating pain as the bear was sucked inside, its claws trying to kill him but fortunately, the violent air pressure saved Miroku's hand.

Breathing heavily, Miroku replaced his beads around his hand. He looked up, half-expecting to see Kagura still somewhere near. But Naraku's minion and Sango was gone. 

Miroku's eyes slowly slid close, not even fear and adrenaline keeping him conscious. Blood seeped steadily through his wounds and he barely heard Inuyasha's enraged yelling or the remaining youkai looming over to attack him as he slumped forward, his face hitting the ground. 

But before completely losing consciousness, Miroku thought only of one thing: saving Sango.

*****

When Sango regained consciousness, the first thing she realized was the pain. Blinding, searing pain that made her vision further blur even as she woke up.

She cried out, jerking against her bonds trying to escape the pain.

It ceased after what seems like eternity and through tears and sweat, Sango managed to see what was truly going on and what she saw made her blood ran cold-- it was Naraku, his face smiling coldly at her.

"Hello my dear Sango," said Naraku, his dark eyes gleaming with malevolent intent. He held what appears to be a sharp iron rod, its tip red-hot after being submerged in flame and later buried against Sango's flesh. "You slept all throughout my little 'experiment'... what a pity. I'm sure I would have loved to hear your screams," he said, his voice pensive and musing.

"Monster!" shouted Sango, feeling for the first time, the pain prickling every inch of her bare skin. She gasped, her heart throbbing with sudden heavy beats. Her head rolled to the side and she saw on her wounded shoulder blood, but it didn't seem to be human blood for it was too thick, its dark, reddish mass emitting jaki. 

Naraku noticed her gaze and he chuckled aloud. "Lovely blood isn't it? Nearly as lovely as you, my dear child..."

Sango's hands fisted even as she fought against her restraints. The table she was tied on felt slimy, her naked back slipping against her blood and sweat. The chains holding her dug into her bruised skin but in her rage, she never noticed the hurt. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" screamed Sango, helpless and impotent under Naraku's hands.

Naraku gave a mysterious smile. "Only that which would please me... and your body pleased me... very much Sango," he answered as he reached out and caressed Sango's breast. He held Sango's furious eyes as he cruelly twisted her flesh, enjoying the pain his touch evoked from the taijiya.

Exerting all her strength, Sango spit on Naraku's face. "I will kill you the moment I escape," hissed Sango.

"Escape is unnecessary my dear," said Naraku as he turned away. He looked back, his dark eyes gleaming. 

His gaze went up to the small window in the cell of his castle and he remarked, "Red moon... blood will flow tonight..."

He went back over to where Sango lay bound, his hands itching.

Moments later, Sango's screams echoed in his dark castle.

TBC

=======

Night Storm

Part 2- Red Moon

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. 

A/N: *bows in apology* I hope this part was okay, please forgive grammatical errors and whatever mistakes I made. Part 3 will be better, please continue to review. WAH! I have to do everything all over again! Please, please review, tell me what you think of this part, whether or not I should rewrite it or continue it. I'm off to rewrite everything.

Ja


	3. Darkness

A/N: Gomen minna-san for the long overdue update, my PC crashed and lots of stuff happened to me over summer and the beginning of school. I hope this chapter is worth the wait, Part 4 will be uploaded sooner hopefully. Thank you so much to my reviewers-- love you so much! A longer commentary next time, but I just gotta upload right now, I have classes in an hour. Please review. Tell me what you think. 

==========

"Eat something Miroku," Shippou softly pleaded, his eyes bright with unshed tears. The kitsune cub was holding a bowl of porridge, it has gone cold like all the other meals the houshi refused to touch since Sango was kidnapped. It has been five long days.

Miroku said nothing, merely meditated. Despite being badly injured, he went after Inuyasha every time the inu ventured out and tried to track down their comrade. When he was not out searching with Inuyasha whose attention was also on the wounded miko, Miroku meditated as if trying to find Sango through his soul. His hand fisted as he faintly felt Sango's pain and then suddenly, a faint echo of her voice. It was far away, very far away and the darkness surrounding the taijiya made the monk's spirit twist in agony. Miroku opened his eyes, gasping.

"Bouzo!" exclaimed Inuyasha bursting inside the small cottage they were using as shelter. Inuyahsa growled when he found Miroku at the dirt floor, gasping in pain. His golden feral eyes scanned the perimeter and found a teary-eyed Shippou and Kagome, still asleep. No danger. He relaxed slightly and asked gruffly, "Are your wounds paining you?"

Still catching his breath from the spiritual battle, Miroku managed to say, "Sango's in danger. And—I think she's near us…"

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised. Carefully he said, "Oi Miroku, I know its hard that she's in the hands of our enemy but don't delude yourself by believing--"

"Dammit! It was no illusion! I heard her!" shouted Miroku angrily, "I heard her soul cry out! She is suffering…" His violet eyes glistened with pain and rage. Miroku staggered to his feet, the lacerations on his back pulling violently and he nearly bowed over from the pain. He gritted his teeth, knowing deep inside him that Sango was suffering worse agonies.

Inuyasha made a move to stop the monk but Kagome's weak groan from the single pallet had the hanyou bounding over to the girl instead. Kagome's hand was outreached as if seeking something and Inuyasha quickly caught it and covered it with his clawed hands gently. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said gruffly.

The miko opened her eyes wide at the sound of his voice. Her hand was trembling within his grip. "Evil jaki," she whispered, "I dreamt of darkness, I dreamt of a red moon and blood… a river of blood," finished Kagome as she began to tremble from head to foot. Inuyasha swiftly enfolded her in his arms. 

"Sshh, its just a dream Kagome," said Inuyasha as he tried to comfort the girl. Kagome began shaking her head, her vehemence overriding the pain her concussion was giving her. 

"Iie! I felt it—I felt the spirits of the land—speaking to me. I don't know how but this much is true."

Inuyasha said nothing for the powers of a miko were a mystery to him. He knew that they had extraordinary spiritual powers and that they were guardians. Perhaps this was a manifestation of Kagome's miko powers. Most of the time it was only evident with her arrows of light, her instinct for finding shikon and for purifying it. He turned to hear Miroku's hoarse confirmation.

"A battle lies ahead. And with it is Sango's whereabouts," Miroku said grimly.

***

Naraku reclined in his throne indolently, his handsome face submerged in the darkness of shadows. But Kagura didn't need to see the unholy satisfaction on her master's face for the villain fairly radiated with malice and evil glee. Kagura suddenly felt sorry for the inu-tachi. Death would only be their escape from the torment Naraku has concocted.

"Where is Kohaku?" Naraku asked idly, his dark eyes fastened on the figure in front of him even as he addressed Kagura. 

"He is in the barracks, Naraku-sama," answered Kagura calmly as she flicked her fan open. 

"Fetch him," Naraku said silkily as Kagura promptly obeyed. When he was alone with the creature standing in front of him, his dark eyes warmed with what can only be called love. He held out his hand, anticipating the pain her touch would bring. Even he was not impervious to her poison. The sheer danger of this creature was ecstasy and hatred, he felt aroused just gazing upon her. "Yoru, come to me…"

Slim, claw-tipped and bloodless. Her hand was beautiful even as it slid easily into his grip. Naraku sucked in his breath at the rush of poisonous jaki the very touch of her skin evoked but pain blended into pleasure and he gripped her tighter. Light from a faraway candle gave little illumination to her face. But what was seen of it can only be described as beyond perfection. Long, straight, fire-red strands of hair lifted in time to an invisible wind and there was a quick flash of green cat-eyes in the flickering shadows. Her garment was a luminous white robe, matched only the marble-like whiteness of her skin.

"My beautiful Yoru," breathed Naraku, sounding very much like a man in love. He released her hand reluctantly, cutting the painful flow of poison from her body to his hand. His hand shriveled up and he gave a low laugh as he regenerated himself. He smiled in satisfaction, knowing that Yoru was close at hand.

At the same moment, Kagura entered with the boy Kohaku at her heels. Kagura tried to conceal her fear of the creature standing beside Naraku. She was dangerous and Kagura's skin fairly crawled with fear at the jaki Yoru was emitting. _She could destroy me, _thought Kagura. Kohaku paused and bent down on his knee in front of Naraku. 

Naraku observed both his minions, his gaze going back and forth speculatively. Like a ghost, Yoru drifted forward to stand in front of the pair. Her red hair seethed like fire while the rest of her looked like death. "Drain a quarter of the boy's blood and return to my side," instructed Naraku, watching the play of emotions on Kagura's face. 

Yoru moved without acknowledging his orders and like a puppet, Kohaku moved towards the creature. Yoru didn't draw her arms around him nor did she lift the child. Instead, with the sinuous grace of a crane, she bent forward, her face angling slightly as fangs lengthened from her mouth. Her teeth sank deeply into the boy's tender neck as she began to suck his blood, the utter monstrosity of her perfection wavering, as if becoming more human as each tang of blood touched her lips. Kohaku's arms began to jerk wildly in reflex as if his body was protesting the slow death that was overtaking him.

"Enough Yoru," ordered Naraku. Naraku frowned when the demon refused to obey. With a growl of anger, his vine-like arm snaked forward and captured the feasting creature. Kohaku collapsed, two pinpricks in his neck swollen from the feeding. But the boy was still alive—just barely. 

Naraku merely gritted his teeth. The presence of the evil jaki lessened after Yoru has fed, only minimally though but it was enough to give him the opening to Yoru's infinitesimal humanity. The faintest color in Yoru's lips made desire rise within Naraku and he quickly jerked the creature against him and licked her lips, his tongue going inside the softly parted mouth to invade and plunder. Darkness exploded inside his brain as he tore his mouth away. 

So this was what its like to taste death. Darkness with a hint of blood.

__

My masterpiece. "Yoru, my Angel of Darkness, be free," instructed Naraku, laughing as the creature began to rise. In a heartbeat, Yoru disappeared. She has teleported herself outside of Naraku's castle. 

Naraku turned to Kagura. "Awaken Kohaku. He has yet to prove why I had to spare his life."

***

Upon Kagome's insistence that she was fine and Miroku's stubborn determination to set out and find Sango, even if it meant going himself was Inuyasha reluctant agreement to lave their shelter. They were now trekking through a well-traveled path, weary and battle worn. It was dusk and they moved to the forests to make camp. 

It was oddly quite and the fox cub was the first to remark so. Kirara let out a mournful purr and Inuyasha's ears prickled. His golden eyes narrowed as he took in the scent of the air. Kagome stirred from her spot against Inuyasha's back. The familiar call of a shikon shard was close by. 

"Inuyasha… shikon no tama!" exclaimed Kagome as the aura grew more distinct. 

"Blood," said Inuyasha succinctly, wanting to head off to battle by himself.

Miroku lifted his hand and pointed upwards. "There's smoke rising ahead," he said grittily. 

Screams rose from a distance, coming from a village at the edge of a valley. The cries were growing fainter by the second.

"It's almost over! Naraku must be there!" shouted Inuyasha as he charged onwards, leaping from tree to tree. Miroku jumped on Kirara's back as she transformed and flew towards the battle scene.

Seeing the smoke rising and the sudden, dreaded silence, Miroku cried out, unable to stop himself. 

"SANGO!"

***

Inuyasha stood grimly at the edge of the village, not wanting to go inside. It was now a cemetery of mutilated and half-burned bodies. The wounds of most of the victims indicated as if a claw ripped through them mercilessly, severing an arm, a head or a spine. It was massacre. Kagome buried her whitened face in Inuyasha's kimono.

Miroku stood stock still, his heart beating fast. He could have sworn he heard Sango's voice answering his call. She had to be here! But who could be alive in this devastation? He felt his heart turn over in pain. The wound in his back began to ache and he felt the sting of tears as he clenched his hand in despair. 

Kirara's head reared up the same time Inuyasha caught a familiar scent. The cat youkai, with Miroku and Shippou on her back began bounding over the littered bodies, her fur almost standing on end. Miroku almost fell down from Kirara's frenzied movements. 

__

An attack? Is the culprit still here? 

A small body disentangled itself from the corpses littered around it. Miroku vaguely heard Kagome's muffled scream as the body slowly shuffled towards them. Kirara paused, absently shaking the monk and Shippou off her back. Her feline eyes were intent as it watched the unknown person moving towards them.

"Kohaku-kun!" Kagome cried out as the rest of the group stared in shock at the blood-splattered, pale young boy staggering towards them. Miroku ran forward and caught the boy just as he collapsed. Kohaku briefly opened dazed eyes. 

"Aneue…" he whispered, his hand pointing to where he came from. His eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

Miroku left the boy with Inuyasha and Kagome. He raced towards the direction Kohaku has given, unmindful of the fact that it could be a trap. "Sango!" he called out, his eyes frantically scanning the multitude of bodies. She had to be alive! Miroku didn't even hear Inuyasha's curses, Kagome's cries for caution. 

__

Kami-sama, I would give the heart from my body just to see her again…

Miroku cried out when he saw her. Sango was so still and pale against the embers of what was a villager's house. A horrible thought seized him, is she dead? His knees buckled. He barely made it to her side. He clasped her cold hand and pressed it against his cheek. 

"Sango…" he whispered in anguish. 

But then she moved, her chest softly rising with breath. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly as if acknowledging his presence even while unconscious. Miroku's relief was so great he almost cried. He quickly gathered the taijiya in his arms, heedless of the blood that covered her thin white kimono. She was alive! He can feel the warm that was slowly returning to her body. Somehow, his Sango and Kohaku has escaped Naraku. 

Miroku held Sango tightly, feeling her breath warm his neck. He closed his eyes in gratitude. "Arigato Kami-sama," Miroku said as he looked heavenward. The night was clear and beautiful despite the devastation around him.

"Oi Bouzo!" Inuyasha called as he carried Kohaku's prone body. "They were left for dead by that bastard Naraku. These two probably escaped and he went after them. He obliterated everyone. He must've thought he got them too," Inuyasha said grimly.

"Kisama," growled Miroku, his grip around Sango tightening. 

"We have to get out of here. He might come back, we're not strong enough to take them on right now," Kagome said worriedly. She walked over to Sango, her hand smoothing the fall of hair on her friend's face. She frowned a little. There was something different about Sango—it's not evil but—there is a sense of darkness. A shadow hanging over her friend. It must be the torture she has suffered under Naraku's hands. Kagome's hands fisted in anger at the thought of Naraku hurting Sango.

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh! I can take care of them!"

Kagome's temper flared. "Don't be foolish! We have two people wounded with us and that doesn't include me and Miroku-sama! You'd risk a battle with so much at stake?"

"Onore! Woman, you--," began Inuyasha, looking angry.

"Kagome-sama is right. There's too much at stake. Let's hide for now," Miroku said as he turned and began to walk away from the village. 

There's no time to mourn, there's no time for heroics. What little time they had, they used to survive.

***

By morning, Inuyasha and the others have reached a village. Kirara had guided them, the feline youkai clearly energetic at having recovered her Mistress and the young master. All through the night they traveled, seeking to put as much distance as they could between them and the destroyed village.

Kagome stumbled and Inuyasha steadied her by standing in front of her. His hands were full as he held the still unconscious boy. Kagome leaned against him gratefully as she looked around their surroundings. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sango-chan's village!" she exclaimed.

Sango stirred, her eyes opening slightly, wincing in pain as the sun's light fell across her eyelids. So many nights of darkness and to finally see the sun…

"Sango!" Miroku said as he fiercely embraced the conscious girl.

Sango's eyes widened in alarm. Her heart was glad at being back with Miroku, in fact, tears began to course down her soot-stained cheeks. But the way his arms held her—it awakened unpleasant memories, she began to struggle weakly, trying to get away from the monk's confining presence. She couldn't understand herself!

In his surprise, Miroku released the squirming girl. Sango fell and rolled away from Miroku. She stood up shakily. "Miroku!" she cried out softly but made no move to touch him. Conflicting emotions rose within her. She wanted to stay forever in his arms but felt too defiled to even touch his feet. She couldn't bear physical contact as well. She felt raw, physically and emotionally.

Sango cried at the look of hurt and surprise in Miroku's eyes. Unable to explain, she sank down to her knees. "Please… don't touch me…" she cried. 

Miroku moved to comfort her but he stopped cold at the look of fear on Sango's face when his hand neared her. He felt cold to the depths of his soul. The thinness of her kimono in the morning light revealed sickening wounds that marked her skin. But the pain in her eyes hurt him more than anything else.

Sango was shivering, her thick hair sliding forward to shield her from the group. 

"I'm sorry…" she whispered in agony as she hugged herself.

"I'm so filthy..."

But Miroku heard and was equally devastated. 

Tsuzuku

=======

Night Storm

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Jo-chan

Part 3- Darkness


	4. Through the Fire

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is the genius behind this wonderful anime. Please don't sue me, I am a penniless college student. I don't own the song I'll be featuring in this chapter either but it's the song titled "Through the Fire" by Chaka Chan. 

A/N: Whew, as promised, a fast update! Please, please please review my story! It frankly makes me insecure and wonder if there are only a few reviews whenever I log on. To my little nagger, I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is pure mush and MS goodness for my faithful readers. *hugs everyone* Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing and sending me your opinions. For readers who have only recently discovered this fic, if you're wondering if Sango and Miroku are on—intimate terms in this fic, the answer is a resounding yes! Please read "Crucify My Love" and "Damaged" to further drive the point. This fic "Night Storm" is a sequel. Review, review, review! Jo-chan would be ecstatic if reviews reach 55 and up! ^_^ God bless and happy readings! 

=======

__

I look in your eyes and I can see

You've loved so dangerously

And you're not trusting your heart to anyone

"Poor Sango," said Kagome softly as she softly closed the door of the hut. Her soft brown eyes were filled with tears and she blinked them away as she faced a grim-faced Miroku. Sango refused anyone's touch even for the sake of medical attention and it was only Kagome's persistent and gentle efforts that managed to break through Sango's defenses. 

Kagome thought back to Sango who was now deeply asleep. She gave whatever was left of her painkillers to the taijiya and Sango promptly fell into a drug-induced sleep. With her friend less tense and wary, Kagome disrobed Sango and began to patch up the wounds hidden under Sango's kimono. Her resilient skin was literally covered with lacerations and it nearly made Kagome sick as she imagined what torture had been inflicted to produce such painful results. But the pain and darkness in Sango's eyes were perhaps more painful and harder to heal than her physical injuries. Kagome wanted to weep, she knew how devastated Miroku was when he realized that Sango was tortured and torn when Sango refused the comfort of his touch.

"Kagome-sama? What's wrong? Is Sango all right?" frantically asked Miroku when Kagome stared off into space, her gentle eyes full of tears. Miroku gripped his shakujo tighter, his knuckles showing white. 

According to Kohaku's narration, the siblings were only able to escape because of Naraku's intense fascination with his new creation. An evil, terrifying creature that feasts on human blood, Kohaku had recounted with visible fear and terror. They had managed to escape and were undetected for a day until Naraku had sent his minions after them. The creature Naraku created was the one who massacred the whole village. By cleverly hiding underneath dead bodies, they were able to escape from the genocide. 

__

I can't stand to add more to Sango's pain! But how can I help her through this tragedy when she pushes me away? agonized Miroku. 

Kagome tried to smile but failed miserably. "Sango-chan is doing better Miroku-sama. I was able to treat her wounds more thoroughly when she fell asleep because of the medicine I gave her," she took a deep breath, "But I fear I cannot even begin to mend the darkness in her eyes."

Miroku stood quietly, his face growing paler as Kagome talked. 

"She is suffering Miroku-sama, physically, emotionally and mentally. The physical injuries are minimal compared to the agony in her mind. Her heart is shrouded by darkness," concluded Kagome softly, her eyes full of sadness. 

"Feh! Sango's strong!" interrupted Inuyasha angrily. "She'll be okay in a day or two! Then we can go back to hunting that bastard Naraku and make that moron pay!"

An anger spark twitched in Kagome's head. Shippou sighed and said "Baka!" Whirling to face the hanyou, Kagome said almost calmly, "Inuyasha, you are such an insensitive jerk. Not everyone has a tough hide like you do and for another thing, I don't think you'll be quite as tough if you went through what Sango-chan has suffered." At his snort, Kagome snapped, "Osuwari!" Kagome stalked off, fuming and after awhile, Inuyasha got up and began arguing with her. 

Miroku didn't move and looked down when Shippou tugged at the hem of his robe. The kitusne cub looked up at the monk, innocence and faith making his eyes shine with conviction. "Don't worry Miroku. Sango will be okay. She just needs time." Shippou wrinkled his nose and added, "I guess she needs you too so don't fall apart okay?" With that said, Shippou hopped off, wanting to watch Kagome and Inuyasha argue. 

__

"The physical injuries are minimal compared to the agony in her mind." 

"Her heart is shrouded by darkness."

"But I fear I cannot even begin to mend the darkness in her eyes."

Miroku clenched his fists. Even now, he can recall the depths of pain that shone so vividly in Sango's eyes after the rescue. There was such darkness and emptiness in her eyes, it was a void almost too impossible to fill up. How can he, a man who is also cursed, find the strength to heal the one person he loves most?

And she has refused his touch, his very presence. She kept her distance from him, erecting barriers and defenses against him when all he wanted to do was protect her from whatever pain that may come her way.

__

You tell me you're gonna play it smart 

But we're through before we start

I believe that we've only just begun

"How can I reach her?" whispered Miroku as he looked heavenward. "I can't just walk away and leave what we have hanging. I love her too much…"

__

When its good there's no telling no

I want you so

I'm ready to go

Miroku stared off in space, sorting through ideas. Out of nowhere, the mental image of a phoenix rising from the depths of ashes rose in his mind. Rebirth by fire. And then an image of a majestic sword being forged and strengthened in fire appeared. A slow smile stretched across his lips and for the first time in days, his blue-violet eyes lightened. 

"I'm not giving up on you Sango. I intend to purge your bad memories and walk with you through the fire," vowed Miroku. He walked off from the hut, his step exuberant. Time to get started.

Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall

For the chance to be with you

I'd gladly risk it all

======

__

Through the fire, to whatever come what may

For the chance of loving you

I'd take it all the way

Right down to the wire even through the fire

The first thing Sango noticed when she opened her eyes were the bright colors. She blinked her eyes, clearing her vision. She barely restrained a gasp when she saw acres and acres of flowers lying everywhere and anywhere in the hut. It hung in the roof slats, hole corners, it carpeted the earthen floor, it scented the air with its delicate perfume. It was like having a rainbow inside a room.

Tears dashed down her cheeks as she gingerly sat up, wincing at the sore wounds but feeling better than yesterday. She gasped loudly when she realized she was wearing a bright-colored robe made out of a weird material, it was probably Kagome's but the feeling of it brought her a sense of comfort. She looked up when Kohaku opened the door and strode inside, balancing a steaming bowl. His brown eyes were light and shy as they met his sister's gaze.

"Aneue… I'm glad you're awake. I brought you some food."

Unable to think of what to say or feel, Sango only nodded and accepted the bowl of soap. It was like a wonderful dream. She has taken several bites already when reality crashed in on her and reawakened her memories. She could scarcely meet Kohaku's happy and expectant gaze.

"Houshi-sama gathered all these flowers for you Aneue! He also made the soup, he told me how much you liked the taste of garlic in—" 

The bowl crashed down and alarmed Kohaku. Tears were falling down Sango's face. She looked away and said in a muffled voice, "Miroku didn't have to do that. Its completely unnecessary…"

__

I know you're afraid of what you feel

You still need time to heal

And I can help if you only let me try

"I don't mind doing it for you Sango," said Miroku from the doorway, his eyes gentle and loving as he gazed at the girl sitting in bed. They hardly noticed Kohaku leave the room, so aware were they only of each other.

Sango flushed and her eyes dropped. Her gaze fell on bruised hands and raw wrists from the chains and manacles. She felt tears rising again and that ever present pain in her heart. It constricted her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. Again, the feelings of shame, guilt and hatred threatened to overwhelm her. 

She was so unworthy of him. He was so pure and untouched compared to the horrors she has surprisingly lived through. She touched her stomach, wanting to throw up in sheer revulsion over some of what Naraku had done to her. He has touched her, deep inside her, reaching her heart, turning it into a barren and broken wasteland.

"Are you sick Sango?" asked Miroku in concern coming closer to where Sango was sitting up, her face pale as she touched her stomach, her body seeming to withdraw into herself. She looked so much like his Sango when she first opened her eyes but now as her pain-glazed eyes met his, he knew the past has reclaimed her. He tried to soothe her.

"Sango, its okay. I'm with you now, that's all that's important. I love you, you're all right and that's all that matters," said Miroku, his eyes glittering with emotion as he moved to embrace her. 

With her remaining strength, Sango pushed away from his arms. She began to cry, wracking sobs that made her body tremble as Miroku looked on helplessly. "You don't understand!" cried Sango. "It's not the same anymore! He touched me!" Sango pressed both fists against her stomach. "I feel so dirty, so defiled! It's not the same!"

With aching tenderness, Miroku moved to kneel in front of Sango. He waited until she quieted and turn to meet his eyes. With a trembling hand, he reached out ever so slowly, trying not to alarm the girl. Finally, his hand reached his destination and with excruciating gentleness wiped away a tear on her cheek.

"I've always thought that I am unworthy, that I could not even be allowed to dry your tears. But your love gave me the courage to look beyond my fears and whatever happened to you in Naraku's hands doesn't matter to me. So don't you ever think that you're unworthy because if that's the case then I have no right to draw another breath on this Earth," said Miroku raggedly, humbly. 

You touch me and something in me knew

What I could have with you

And I'm not ready to kiss that dream goodbye

Sango said nothing but she can feel her heartbeat, going faster with each breath, each measured glance. Slowly, she reached out and touched Miroku's hair. It was a touch that said more than words can ever say. _I love you… but I'm not ready yet…_

Miroku smiled through his turbulent emotions. As if understanding what her slight caress evoked, he said to Sango, "I can wait." Not wanting to push her further than what she can go, he bowed at her, blew a kiss and then before leaving, dropped a white rose on Sango's lap.

=======

__

When it's this sweet there's no saying no

I want you so

I'm ready to go

Two more days had passed and it was nighttime once again. Miroku treated Sango carefully, building her trust in him and in herself with small gestures of love like simple flowers, gifts of her favorite meals, keeping her company even from a distance. He was never very far away and he was always there to wake her up from any nightmare.

His gestures and unwavering belief in her made Sango want to become better. _Better to be what? A fallen woman? A woman who is no longer whole? _Sango sometimes asked herself. Seeing Miroku so earnest and hopeful, so ready to share whatever burden she carried always brought a pang in her heart. She knew he loved her. But the question is, could she still love him? Her heart felt too heavy, burdened by pain and dark memories.

I want to be better and Sango suddenly realized why. She wanted to take away the same darkness in Miroku's eyes. She knew with sudden clarity that being hurt herself has hurt Miroku more than he ever cared to show. _I want to be with him again_. 

She pushed aside her fears, taking Miroku's love as her source of courage. She can do this. And she knew exactly how to get over her fears and show Miroku how much she loves him and how much she appreciated his presence and support.

She drew a deep breath and called Miroku's attention. "Miroku… I feel too warm… I think I want a bath…" She smiled inside at the look of joy and relief on Miroku's face.

__

Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall

For the chance to be with you

I'd gladly risk it all

=========

"The water is a little too cool Sango," said Miroku as he straightened up when he bent down to test the water's temperature. The place was pleasantly secluded and Sango had given him the directions, saying once that it was her favorite place when she was growing up in the exterminator's village. 

He could tell that Sango was almost back to her former self. He barely prevented himself from shouting allelujah when Sango asked for a bath earlier. It meant that she was interested in going on living and that maybe, this would provide more opportunities to for him to bridge the distance between them, in more ways than one.

__

Through the fire, to whatever come what may

For the chance of loving you

I'd take it all the way

Right down to the wire even through the fire

He looked back and his jaw dropped when Sango nonchalantly shrugged off her robe. Her eyes met his, almost daring him to comment on the various marks all over her body, healed and half-healed. She stood proudly in front of him, almost defiantly and yet he could see that she was terrified, of his touch and of her physical appearance. In that moment, Miroku never loved Sango more. Her courage moved him and humbled him and he knew that starting today and even until life itself is through, the only woman for him would be Sango.

She stood still, naked before his violet gaze. Unable to stand the silence, Sango opened her eyes and found Miroku gazing at her in open admiration, desire and a strange light in his eyes she's never seen before. 

Miroku lifted a hand that trembled and laid it reverently against her cheek. The simple touch was almost more than Sango can bear. "What do you see when you look at me Miroku? A body violated? Ugly cuts and bruises?" asked Sango in a whisper. 

"I see only you," replied Miroku as he drew closer to Sango. His hands shifted, drifted across her delicate features and then traveled lightly down her neck, shoulders and breasts. "I see only you and you're beautiful, both inside and out," continued Miroku as his hand stole away her tears before they began to fall. 

Very gently, with utmost care, he embraced her. He dipped his head down and began to breathe kisses over her damp face. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you," Miroku said huskily.

The trembling in Sango increased. 

"It's all right…you're safe. I'll let you go as soon as you stop trembling. If that's what you want..." Miroku whispered against her hair. Though he didn't mean to, the tip of his tongue traced the outline of Sango's mouth in a silence that trembled with possibilities. 

His breath was warm and sweet against her skin. Sango made a small sound. The smooth heat of his lips against her eyelids both reassured and increased the trembling of her body. 

"Let me-- let me touch you, let me erase the memories that have hurt you badly... I want to-- I want to heal you. May I-- kiss you?" whispered Miroku helplessly. 

Sango lifted her face lifted up in acceptance of his kiss. The tautness of his shoulders at her assent brought more tears to her eyes. She whispered his name as his lips moved tenderly over hers. He kissed the edges of her mouth so softly until she shivered and opened her lips for him. 

Holding her carefully, he kissed her again and again, immersing himself in the dark, heated wine of her kiss. 

Slowly, they parted. Sango's lips were glistening and a drowsy look replaced the blank pain in her eyes. Miroku bent his head, brushing his lips against hers. "I love you so much Sango," he whispered.

Slowly, a luminous smile dawned on Sango's face. It was tremulous but the light was slowly returning in her eyes. She released a sigh, her warm breath teasing his lips. "Show me..." murmured Sango as the moon overhead shone with renewed radiance.

Even through the fire

Even through the fire

And they both burned in love's sweetest fire, renewing them, healing and forging a bond no ordinary fire can ever destroy.

Tsuzuku

=====

Night Storm

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Jo-chan

Part 4- Through the Fire

Extra A/N: Part 5 is tentatively titled "Daughter of Darkness" and please have patience in the next part, it has several battle scenes and I'm in the middle of midterms so it might take some time to upload. This is my special MS chapter that hopes to appease my audience, so REVIEW everyone!


	5. Nightfall

A/N: Wow, it was such a pleasure seeing my reviews for part 4, there were so many familiar names up there. Konnichiwa anima-san! I'm so glad you like the song, isn't it amazing? I just heard Nina sing it live and it really struck a chord in my heart. Zephor, thank you for sticking to my story and reviewing every upload, it means a lot! To my little nagger, thank heavens you don't nag anymore! I'm a sensitive person. ^_~ and to dennisud, I'll keep your suggestion in mind. Thank you so much everyone, I hope you like this fight scene. If you dislike brutality, you can skip this part. Read and review please! I would be eternally grateful, if my reviews reach 70+! If it does, I'll make a special MS chapter for part 6! ^_^

==========

"Naraku-sama, it looks like your perfect Yoru is useless. She is weak, she loves the darkness as much as she loves light," reported Kagura as she stood in front of Naraku. For days she has waited for Yoru's return but evidently, the creature never ventured forth after the impressively horrifying slaughter of the village in the valley.

Naraku waited silently, his brow thoughtful. He leaned back in his throne and released a slow chuckle. "Patience Kagura, patience."

"Yoru has taken more than enough for her blood lust to ease. In essence, without her lust for blood, she is nonexistent. But when the blood she has stolen has ebbed and when poisoned blood runs through her veins once more, she shall return…" stated Naraku. 

"When?" asked Kagura skeptically.

"Soon," answered Naraku, his voice deepening as joy rushed through him.

"Soon."

=======

A week passed in perfect idyll. They moved away from the exterminator's village, determined to get back to their original purpose, to hunt down the shikon shards to ultimately defeat Naraku. Armed with their courage and the need to destroy the evil villain, Inuyasha's group set forth with grim determination.

They traveled slowly because Sango was still healing from her injuries but the taijiya insisted on continuing their quest, saying that she was no sick baggage and was strong enough not to be pampered.

"A lovely baggage nonetheless," Miroku had commented with a mischievous sneer before he patted Sango's butt. A loud slap echoed in the exterminator's village and the entire group broke into laughter before agreeing to travel as Sango wanted.

They finally stopped at the edge of a forest by nightfall. Wearily Kagome got down from her bicycle and practically collapsed on the forest floor. Her injuries were only partially healed like Sango's and her healing concussion still made her occasionally dizzy. 

Sango was helped down from Kirara's back by her brother and she flashed the young man a smile of thanks. "Arigato Kohaku," said Sango, laying her hand against his shoulder. He smiled shyly and acknowledged Miroku's presence when the monk went over to Sango. 

"Exhausted Sango?" asked Miroku as he brushed Sango's bangs away from her face. Sango flushed, looking at Kohaku and Kirara's avid faces. At daytime, Miroku spent most of his time intensely guarding the back of the group that he was unable to come to her. It was not really a problem for Sango, who still found it awkward to have a lover with her brother knowing about it. 

Miroku smiled a little as he measured the growing color on Sango's face. "Um.. a little," came Sango's low reply. Miroku winked at Kohaku and silently gestured for the boy to go and join the group. Kohaku shrugged and scooped the feline Kirara in his arms. He walked over to the fire Inuyasha has started and began to chat with Shippou.

Miroku closed the distance between them and gave Sango a tight hug. Sango stiffened a little at first, thinking that Kohaku was still around but eventually she relaxed and leaned against Miroku, resting her cheek on his shoulder. He was warm and strong, taking away whatever weariness she felt. She brushed a kiss against his jaw. "I feel so much better," said Sango as she cuddled closer to him.

"Uhum. I needed that too," agreed Miroku as he leaned down and kissed her. It was a brief but hot kiss. Pulling back from each other, they both smiled. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and began to lead her to their camp. "In a day, we'll reach a town. We can probably sleep in a lord's house with some fancy maneuvering," said Miroku with a grin.

Sango laughed. "Ah! Good food, hot water and soft beds with a roof! That'll be great!" 

"I knew you'd like it," said Miroku. Before reaching the outskirts of their camp, he whipped out an ofuda and chanted a protection spell. It flew to a tree and stuck there, glowing ominously. "Now we'll be safe. No demon or monster can get through my spell," stated Miroku with satisfaction.

"But what about Inuyasha?" asked Sango worriedly.

Miroku chuckled. "Well, he's in camp now so he doesn't have to worry. My spell keeps youkai from going in our camp but other youkai like Shippou or Inuyasha can stay inside and even go out but they would have the same problem if they were out when I erected the barrier," explained Miroku.

"So they can go out but if they do, they can't get in again?"

"Exactly," answered Miroku. 

"Let's just hope Inuyasha doesn't have to pee tonight, he'll have a hell of a time trying to get back in," wryly said Sango making Miroku laugh.

=====

After a quick dinner of ramen and biscuits, everybody was ready to call it a night. "Feh, I'll take first watch," announced Inuyasha as he observed the looks of exhaustion on everybody's faces. He knew that they were pretty much pushing themselves to catch up with Naraku but unlike him, his companions were only human and were less likely to heal from injuries as quickly as he does. 

"Thanks Inuyasha," said Sango as she curled up on her bedroll and drew her blanket around her.

"Oyasumi," said Kagome softly, her eyes holding his before turning in herself.

Miroku gave the hanyou a grateful look. He dragged his bedroll beside Sango's and sat down. "Wake me up for my watch okay?" asked Miroku.

"Feh! I'll dump you on your skinny butt if you don't get up when I wake you up," grumbled Inuyasha as he leapt up to his post on one of the trees.

"Okay," answered Miroku before lying down. There was a peaceful silence as everyone slowly drifted down to sleep. 

After a while, Miroku spoke up, "Oi Inuyasha, watch out if you have to take a pee okay?"

=====

The night was suddenly shattered when Inuyasha roared at everyone to wake up.

"I smell the scent of youkai, hundreds of them and Kagura just up ahead the path! They're on their way to the town!" yelled Inuyasha as he quickly roused his companions. 

"Shikon?" asked Miroku as he shoved his blanket away and grabbed his shakujo. 

At the exact moment, Kagome's eyes widened. "Hai! Three shards up ahead in town and its moving, it might be Kouga-kun," said Kagome as she moved to get up. She drew her bow over her shoulder and checked her arrows. She silenced Inuyasha who was about to stop her from joining the coming battle.

"You need me to find out exactly where the shikon is, we can't afford to give Naraku more power, not now, not ever," exclaimed Kagome fiercely. 

Inuyasha growled a curse but went over to Kagome to pick her up and give her a piggyback ride. Miroku went down on his knees to Sango's side. "Please stay here Sango. I can't afford to lose my concentration worrying about you," pleaded Miroku.

"You'll be safe here with Kohaku-kun, I'll add more seals before I go."

Sango angrily rose up only to be halted also by Kohaku. "Aneue, you can't fight right now. You're not healed enough yet. Hiraikotsu is also still broken," said Kohaku. Sango looked at her broken weapon in frustration and punched the ground. She took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions.

She pulled Miroku close to her and gave him a kiss. When she pulled back, she whispered against his lips, "Take care of yourself you pervert. If you come back to me wounded and injured, I'll kick your ass and not sleep with you!"

Miroku's eyes gleamed as he smiled. "Promise," he answered as he strode away.

Sango looked after him, barely noticing Shippou scampering after Miroku and her brother laying a hand against her arm. She lay back down on the bedroll, her heart pounding heavily. She looked up at the night sky and then at the quarter moon. Her eyes drifted close. And then there was darkness.

=====

The town was in chaos. People were running around, screaming in panic at the onslaught of monsters. Kagura was high up in the sky, observing Naraku's minions. _Ah, the players are almost ready_, thought Kagura as she watched Inuyasha and the others storm inside the gate and begin the battle to save the people.

She stiffened suddenly when a familiar presence stood beside her on her leaf. Her skin fairly crawled with fear as she slowly faced the remaining player. _YORU_. The wind whipped Kagura's hair against her face but it didn't even dislodge a single strand of hair from Naraku's creation. Yoru stood like the Mistress of Death beside Kagura and observed the devastation down them with absolute detachment.

"You've been calling me," Yoru spoke finally, her voice deep and sultry like the night. 

"Yes," agreed Kagura through dry lips.

Yoru looked at the youkai in consideration, baring her fang-like teeth in a horrifyingly beautiful smile. It said bloodlust in very simple terms. 

"I am here," said Yoru before looking back down. A demonic glow entered her green catlike eyes. And she disappeared in thin air, teleporting herself down to the battle below. 

======

"Where's the shikon shard Kagome?" asked Inuyasha impatiently as he deftly sliced through the attacking youkai. Miroku was doing his fair share of the work by using his ofuda, not yet opening his kazaana, waiting for the moment for Kagura to appear so that he could suck Naraku's creation into his air rip.

Kagome scanned the mess of youkai remains and human corpses. It made her a little sick but there was nothing else she could do now but fight. This battle made all the difference to those other human beings who are still alive. She released an arrow, clearing a straight line of huge monsters. Suddenly, there was this feeling of a shard, very close by. "Its by my right side Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as an old merchant appeared, evidently running away from several youkai.

"Yosh!" said Inuyasha as he began running towards the merchant. Halfway through his destination, a beautiful woman suddenly materialized beside the merchant and had her white-kimono clad arms twined around the man's. Even from afar, there was something strange about the woman. Her scent was thick and dark, resembling jaki and although her form was that of an exceedingly beautiful girl, there was something about her that was innately predatory. Inuyasha speeded up, sensing unparalleled danger.

"Kagome! Shoot the woman!" yelled Inuyasha as the moon shifted, baring the girl who was holding the merchant intimately. 

It was a face no one could forget. It was a beauty heartbreaking in its perfection and yet so remotely human. It was the face of beauty and madness. A madness for blood as the creature opened her lips and bared fang-like teeth.

Kagome cried out when the creature sank her pointed teeth into the merchant's throat. Her arrow wavered, seeing the brutal consumption of the man by such a lovely creature. Blood gushed over the wounds, into the creature's mouth as it sucked the very life out of the man. Her flaming red hair seethed and flew like fire as she feasted. The creature suddenly noticed the child the merchant was pulling. And without further ado, dropped the dead man and took the child, breaking the neck as it sucked its blood.

Kagome sank down to her knees overcome by the horror. It was like cannibalism. To see such beauty and violence was almost too much. 

"May God have mercy," said Miroku hoarsely from his position beside Kagome. His hand trembled as he released the beads from around his hand. 

"Begone foul beast! May you roast in hell for all eternity!" cried Miroku as he opened his air rip. Inuyasha, who was stunned by what the girl has done quickly dodged the strong funnel of wind that was sucking everything up. 

"Yoru!" warned Kagura from the air as she swooped down close to the battle. Miroku's eyes shifted from their target as an almost unconquerable urge to finish Kagura first overcame him. 

__

So that creature's name is Yoru—meaning Darkness or Night, thought Miroku grimly. How perfectly apt the name was for such a cruel harbinger of death.

Yoru dropped the drained body of the child, turning to face her human and hanyou opponents. Her green eyes gleamed brightly, with preternatural light. Blood colored her lips a ruby red. There was a thin trickle of blood running down her cheek and she ignored it as she focused her eyes intently on the monk and the young girl, her body able to resist the force of Miroku's kazaana for some reason. 

Her eyes never moved away as she bent down and took the three shikon shards from the merchant's lifeless hand. With the slow sinuous grace of a snack uncoiling, Yoru stood up to her full height, allowing the scant light of the moon to reveal all her features. She smiled, if one could call the slight curling of the tip of one's lips a smile and then she vanished right in front of Inuyasha and everyone's eyes. 

She suddenly appeared at Kagome's back as Inuyasha yelled madly for Kagome to run. With the tip of a clawed finger, Yoru traced the back of Kagome's neck. "Sweet," Yoru whispered before her mouth opened and she bit into Kagome's left shoulder. 

"KISAMA!" yelled Miroku, so angry that he could barely think straight. Kagome's eyes were dilated as she seemed to go under a strange trance, meekly allowing the monster to rob her of her life. 

"KAZE NO KIZU!" shouted Inuyasha as he released the full strength of his sword.

"Inuyasha no baka! Kagome-sama is still captured by the creature!" warned Miroku as he dove forward, tearing Kagome away from the monster. There was a large explosion and smoke covered the whole area. Miroku tumbled down with Kagome, rolling Kagome beneath him to protect the young miko from flying debris. 

__

Inuyasha has destroyed the monster… 

"Oh no, not at all," came the calm reply as Yoru suddenly appeared before Miroku and jerked the monk up from his protective stance. She held him up by the collar of his robes, the monk's feet dangling in the air. Her green eyes glowed into his furious violet-blue gaze as Miroku futilely tried to kick free from his captor.

Her lips opened, baring the fang-teeth. Her small pink tongue leisurely licked the trickle of blood running down the side of her mouth and then moving to caress her lips in a sensual manner that bespoke of all that is evil and good in killing.

"Mine," said Yoru as she looked up at Miroku. She smiled her cold smile and dropped the astonished monk. She looked back at the miko, almost smiling once more. And then Yoru disappeared, teleporting away before Inuyasha could once again attack.

===

A few meters from the edge of the camp, Kohaku was supporting Sango as the two of them went back to their protective circle. "Gomen ne Kohaku, I had no idea I was sleepwalking. It's a good thing you woke up to see me leave, I might have walked into some nasty animals or worse, youkai!"

"Its no trouble at all Aneue. I'm just glad I caught up with you in time," came Kohaku's soft reply. They made their way back to camp and were already settled in as they waited anxiously for their companions' return. Up above, the moon shone brightly, indicating that it was now sometime before dawn. The battle must have started sometime after midnight and it has been going on for more than four hours.

"Miroku, minna… where are you?" asked Sango in the darkness.

Her heart leapt up in her chest when she heard soft footsteps. It was the sound of an injured person walking slowly, her keen hunter's ears identifying the sound. She moved up from her bedroll and came rushing towards the person. She cried out when she saw Miroku limping towards her and caught him in her arms.

He smelled like blood. 

Quickly, Sango released him, trembling as she tried to suppress dark memories. "Miroku…" her voice came weakly and she hated herself for her weakness.

Miroku didn't mind Sango's withdrawal but for a moment, he cherished the offered touch. Her road to recovery is still long but in his condition, he knew no one would like to touch him. Blood was splattered over his clothes, the stench of human blood and youkai entrails. His heart also felt burdened by all that he saw tonight and the news he was about to give Sango.

He cleared his throat, trying to speak past the dryness. 

"A demon… attacked us tonight.." he began as Sango gasped in shock.

"But it was more like a fallen angel from the way it looked," continued Miroku, his voice trailing off. 

Sango listened to him silently.

"Inuyasha had to borrow Kirara so that he can bring Kagome-sama back to her world. Kagome-sama was badly injured by the monster, it would have been impossible to heal her in our time… so perhaps in hers…" narrated Miroku.

Sango cried out. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Kagome-chan…"

"We have to hide right now, Sango. The demon… iie, youkai is too powerful. And…" 

"And what? Are you hurt?" asked Sango in alarm.

Miroku, exhausted both mentally and physically, slumped against Sango. 

"And she wanted me…"

TBC

==========

Night Storm

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Jo-chan

Part 5- NIGHTFALL


End file.
